Don t Look Back in Anger
by M.-Way
Summary: ONE-SHOT . Edward mira su pasado y recuerda el día en que perdió al amor de su existencia y gano a la luz de sus ojos…


**Disclaimer****: **No soy Stephenie Meyer… no soy la dueña de los personajes, pero si soy la dueña de este pequeño y breve delirio…

**Summary**: Edward mira su pasado y recuerda el día en que perdió al amor de su existencia y gano a la luz de sus ojos…

**N/A****:** Este one-shot se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba la canción de Oasis… sé que no tiene mucho que ver la letra con el fic. Pero me lo inspiro… Este es el primer One-Shot que hago, ya que estoy más acostumbrada a escribir fics largos (tengo 6 y uno a estrenar)… pero me inspire para hacer este…

Deje muchas cosas de lado a la hora de escribirlo, como los dones de Renesmee y Edward… pero no quise centrarme en eso… sino mas bien en los sentimientos y hechos… fue lo que quise hacer en ese momento y hasta me hizo llorar.

Espero que les guste. No se me da bien escribir algo tan cortito, pero fue un intento… y quede bastante conforme con lo que salió…

Producto de preguntarme "¿que hubiera pasado si Edward no transformara a Bella?"

* * *

**Don´t Look Back in Anger**

El Sol comenzó a ponerse, dándole la bienvenida al Crepúsculo, nuevamente. Con su caída llegaba mi tormento, mi dolor. Un dolor que en este momento del día, arremetía contra mí, con más fuerza que en cualquier otro momento.

¿Por qué?

A esta hora debería estar en su casa, sentado en el sofá con ella entre mis brazos, sonriendo y sintiendo la calidez de su piel.

Pero no podía… no podía ser así. Yo no podía arriesgarla a tal punto por mi satisfacción personal. No podía arriesgar su vida… su vida era más importante que todo, estaba por encima de la nada misma.

Habían pasado los días, que se convirtieron en semanas, semanas…transformadas en meses. Y luego, lo peor… vi los meses agónicos, tornarse años.

Hoy cumplíamos 8 años desde nuestro primer beso. Si nunca se hubiera ido, hoy la tendría envuelta entre mis brazos susurrándome su amor, sintiendo su calor contra mi gélido tacto. Una sensación indescriptible, una sensación que me recordaba cómo era sentirse vivo. Algo que no estaba hacia ya 7 años y 91 días, desde el día en que la perdí. Golpee mis puños contra el suelo de cerámica y pude sentir como bajo mi piel, el piso se agrietaba y dejaba rastros de polvo. Esto era la agonía, esto era el infierno en vida. Un infierno que yo sabía que merecía… yo me lo había ganado, por jugar a ser el fuerte… por creer que yo podría manejar la situación, que no me afectaría estar enamorado de ella… creer que podría resistirme a la tentación.

Falle, y fue duro… fue jodidamente duro…

No había consuelo que sirviera de remedio al dolor que aquejaba mi inexistente alma. Yo era el culpable de todo, yo era quien había flaqueado ante su debilidad. Ante sus peticiones.

Ella tenía fe en mí. Una fe ciega y ridícula, ahora que lo pienso mejor. Ella era un ángel, un ángel que no estaba hecho para este monstruo, no para mí. Yo era el peor tipo de basura existente y justo de mi se había tenido que enamorar.

La mate. La conduje en un oscuro camino. Me deje llevar. Mis instintos me ganaron cuando creí tener todo bajo control. Cuando jugué a ser responsable.

¿Como algo tan simple y puro como un beso, pudo llegar a convertirse en un acto homicida a largo plazo?

Ella sabia… sabía que su sangre me tentaba… sabía que su cuerpo me encandilaba, sabia cuan débil era yo ante su hermosa figura, sabia cuan vulnerable era con mis sentimientos.

Y era mi culpa… es verdad. Nadie más que yo era el culpable. Yo me había dejado llevar por la tentación y la deje ganar la partida. Bella había conseguido lo que tanto quería, lo que tanto me pedía.

Fue la mejor noche de mi vida.

Era uno de esos momentos en que te sentís invencible, omnipotente, pleno, completo, simplemente…feliz. Su cuerpo había sido mío en un acto de puro amor, increíblemente sincero y sumamente hermoso.

Simplemente una, solo una vez.

No podía reprocharme lo que había pasado esa noche, jamás me arrepentiría…muy a pesar de sus consecuencias… existía un pro y un contra.

Había perdido al amor de mi existencia… pero había ganado a la luz de mis ojos.

Bella estaba muerta y no había nada que hacer. No había forma de arreglarlo, pero yo sé…lo sé. Había muerto feliz. Había muerto dejando lo más hermoso que podría tener en mi vida. Había dejado su huella.

1 semana después de haber explorado y haberme adentrado en su cuerpo, imprudentemente… había comenzado con síntomas que amenazaban su salud… nauseas, mareos, vómitos, debilidad, hemorragias. Yo estaba desesperándome, mi pequeña frágil humana estaba viendo a su vida escapar. Yo estaba viendo como día a día un pedazo de ella, dejaba su cuerpo. Era una muerte lenta, dolorosa y sumamente agonizante.

No sabíamos qué hacer con ella… ella se mostraba demasiado reacia a que la examinaran y sumamente cuidadosa consigo misma. Su mirada infundía cierta nota de pánico y temor, mezclada con su característica calidez y resolución. Solo dejo que Carlisle fuera quien la examinara, por algún motivo en especial que yo en aquel momento no pude comprender, no quería ir a un hospital. Solo quería quedarse en casa, bajo mantas y acurrucada a mi lado mientras la vida iba dejándola a la suerte.

El mismo día que Carlisle la examino supe lo que pasaba…

Seriamos padres.

Era increíble, imposible. Jamás pensé que un vampiro pudiera dejar a una humana embarazada, tal vez fue ese el motivo que me llevo a dejar de lado las precauciones a la hora de hacerle el amor. Pero luego de largas horas y extensas charlas con mi padre adoptivo, pude comprender que si bien un vampiro del sexo femenino no podía concebir un hijo gestado por el sexo masculino, no era porque no existían espermas…los espermas si existían, el problema en ese caso era que el interior de la mujer estaba seco. En cambio, con Bella era algo completamente diferente… yo pude dejarla embarazada, lo hice y ella feliz y temerosa a la vez, acepto el hecho.

No le importaron nuestras suplicas, no le importo nuestra angustia… no le importo su dolor. Ella solo quería tener a su bebe. Se negaba a abortar, antes, prefería perder la vida.

Y así fue…

No paso mucho más que un mes y unos días cuando el momento llego. Ella tenía los latidos contados y el bebe que estaba llegando parecía absorber cada soplo de su vida. Aquel bebe que para ese entonces yo odiaba, me estaba quitando el amor de las manos, me estaba quitando todo lo bueno que tenia. Se estaba llevando todo lo bueno y bonito que alguna vez conocí.

Bella me dejo un 10 de septiembre… recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer sus últimas palabras…

Yo estaba desesperado… sollozaba aferrándome a su mano mientras la veía gemir de dolor y como la sangre se iba expandiendo por debajo de su piel… se estaba desangrando por dentro. Eso solo quería decir que había roto fuente y que el bebe no saldría del modo convencional. Su dolor era mi dolor, sus gemidos eran mi amargura y su llanto mi desconsuelo… no había vuelta atrás. La amaba demasiado como para intentar convertirla, muy a pesar de sus insistencias yo me mantenía fiel a mis creencias… yo no dejaría que ella cayera bajo esta maldición solo para poder acompañarme un poco mas… ella merecía el cielo, no el infierno…

"Sáquenla…ahora" digo jadeando mientras lloraba y gemía entrecortadamente… podía oír el repiqueteo de su corazón, mas frenético de lo que jamás lo había oído antes…

Ella ahora estaba en una cama, conectada a unas cuantas intravenosas, un suero, y unos electrodos estaban adheridos a su pecho. Carlisle se había encargado de que tuviera todo lo necesario, no sabíamos como seria esto, jamás antes ninguno había escuchado algo sobre una humana embarazada de un vampiro…

"Se está muriendo, por Dios" lloro… "Sálvenla" pidió con desesperación…

Era loco que siendo que en las ecografías el bebe no dejara ver su sexo, ella tuviera la convicción de que sería una niña. Supongo que eso es un presentimiento materno. Ella amo a aquel bebe desde que supo que lo tenía, sin importarle cuanto podría estar quitándole, ella lo amaba… no le importaba mas. El bebe, era su prioridad…

Luego de un muy sangriento nacimiento donde ayude a Carlisle a extraer la criatura del centro de Bella… podía escuchar como el latido del corazón de mi amada iba perdiendo fuerza, ella estaba perdiendo voluntad también. Estiro los brazos mientras lloraba y con desesperación, simultáneamente Carlisle la suturaba y ella gemía por el dolor, tomo en sus brazos a nuestro bebe. Un bebe que desde que supe de su existencia odie…una niña que desde la primera vez que vi, ame…

Me recosté junto a ella abrazándola mientras ella acurrucaba a una hermosa y cálida bebe de cabello castaño cobrizo y ojos chocolates… un retrato fiel de su madre mezclado con unos cuantos rasgos míos… la perfección con cuerpo propio, en pocas palabras…

-Renesmee Carlie-la nombro, suspirando con dolor y soltando unas cuantas lágrimas…- que linda que eres…

La niña simplemente nos miro y nos sonrió, mostrándonos una blanca y reluciente fila de dientes de leche, los cuales nos impresiono a ambos. Una risa hermosa, melodiosa y musical como la de su madre, se le escapo ante nuestras caras de incredulidad…

Suspire y bese la coronilla de Bella… mi amada me estaba dando el mejor regalo que jamás nadie me daría. Pero estaba preocupado… su corazón ahora estaba agitándose por momentos y contrayéndose, por otros… ahí fue cuando escuche sus últimas palabras que salieron con un desgarrador dolor…

-Ella es un pedacito de nosotros, Edward… protégela por favor. Cuando crezca cuéntale nuestra historia, pero no dejes que se sienta culpable-jadeo y su corazón dio un vuelco- Los amare por toda la eternidad-susurro…

Sus ojos se cerraron para nunca más volver a abrirse…

Y entonces me lamente… me lamente por no haber podido salvarla cuando tuve la oportunidad. Sentí furia, ira por dejar que mis estúpidas convicciones influyeran a la hora de salvarla y no haberla trasformado en su debido momento…

Me odie… me odie por dejarla morir frente a mis ojos y por sobre todas las cosas… dejar que nuestra hija sin su madre…

El tiempo pasa, el tiempo duele, el tiempo no perdona… pero la tenía a ella, la nueva razón de mi existencia...mi Renesmee


End file.
